Her
by Thickle
Summary: An embarrassing episode in the woods is the least of Hinata's worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Dialogue:** "Yo"

 **Thoughts:** _'Yo'_

 **Note:** Words may be missing; Fanfic likes to be a bitch.

 **Obligational Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this Fanfic (;**

* * *

For reasons she couldn't fathom, this man was standing in front of her. The purpose of why he was there in the first place was unclear to Hinata; she herself felt as if she was in some sort of daze and didn't exactly know where she was. She was confused, and eyed her surroundings with trepidation. Why was she in a room… and with **him**?

"Um..." she voiced nervously, "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He was silent and looking at her strangely so she shook her gaze off him, unwilling to stare into his dark eyes any longer. Instead she eyed the rest of the room, taking note of the lack of furniture or aesthetic objects.

There was one piece of furniture that was taking up most of the room though, and it was a bed. And now that she scanned the moderately sized room, it was the _only_ piece of furniture. A king sized bed covered in what seemed to be plush velvet was situated a couple of feet behind her, with a blanket and pillows that looked so soft that she wanted to go ahead and rub her hands over the fabric, just to feel it. But she didn't, for that was not why she was here. Turning away from the odd placement of such an extravagant bed in this desolate room Hinata looked at him again; searching. She needed answers, right now.

He hadn't moved or spoken in the time she observed the room, looking like a statue. She began to sweat out of nervousness, "Uh!" she squeaked, when he suddenly shot forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her to him. The emotion in his eyes was unreadable and it frightened her a little, and why was he touching her!?

"What-"and then to her absolute shock, his lips slammed on hers and muffled her protest. Her eyes were wide open and she gazed in confusion at his own dark eyes looking at her. His hands were suddenly everywhere, skimming up her arms and settling onto her waist, groping and lingering. Hinata didn't know if she wanted to remove them, they did feel quite nice around her… She pulled her mouth away and planted her hands on his chest, creating some distance.

"What was that for!?" She squeaked. He said nothing, only tightening his arms around her. She blushed at the intimacy of it all and then nearly squawked as he began to walk them back, right toward the bed. With her caged in his arms, she could do little but try and push him away. But as quickly as she was locked in him embrace, he let go and gave a little push.

She fell atop of the bed with an, "Oof!" and wasn't able to sit up for he'd cupped her ass, gave a squeeze and dragged her to him. Parting her legs with his hand, her buttocks hung a bit over the edge of the bed while his delicious lean body settled in between her thighs. She blushed and squirmed, her panties involuntarily getting wet at the sight of him. _'I don't know why this is happening!_ ' Her inner self screamed, "Sasuke wait!"

He merely smirked, and reached over before grabbing her shirt. Not giving her a chance to react he simply tore it off her and discarded it over his shoulder. Ignoring her astonished gasp, he gripped her arm and pulled her to his chest, ripping the black lace bra she- ' _why am I wearing lace?!'-_ wore and throwing it away. She shuddered as her breasts hung free, goose bumps rising on her skin in reaction to the temperature change. Before she could do anything else she found herself lying on her back again, her dark hair fanned out and him looming over her. She felt so _hot,_ and confused, the clothes on her body restricting. She wanted to be rid of them. _'No! Bad thoughts!'_ She whimpered, astonishment clouding her mind at what was happening.

However as she was about to voice her thoughts- more like shrieked complaints on what the hell did he think he was doing-, he'd leaned down and that **devilish** mouth of his latched onto an erect nipple, suckling. Moaning at the feel of his hot mouth devouring her, she bucked her hips and tightened her legs around his hips. She didn't care anymore, he felt _good_ , and she felt _good_ , he was making her feel so _good_. Her mind felt heavy with questions and emotion, and she mindlessly went along with her body's need. _'Instinct, hot and heady and…'_ , an errant thought entered her head as she grinded herself on him. That was it; her body's calling to a male's need and attraction. Why she was acting so wanton all of a sudden. That was it right… right!?

Palming her other breast roughly, Sasuke returned the favour, grinding his cloth covered member into the apex of her thighs. Making her **burn** , making her **want** more. _'Oh_ _ **god**_ _.'_ Everything was happening so fast, but it felt so euphoric and her body trembled in excitement and anticipation for whatever was going to occur.

She gave a throaty, loud, moan when his free hand moved from where it was resting on her waist and travelled down south, tugging her pants down and pushing her soaked panties – also lace- to the side. He ran a pale finger over her slit, thumb tracing her entrance. "Wet, so wet already. _"_ He groaned around her right peak. She eyed his furrowed brows and thought it looked like he was resisting the urge to unbuckle his pants and just get on with it.

Instead, he bit on her rosy nipple making her cry out and then the fingers below circled the small pearl between her legs, rubbing it with a deft thumb. "S-stop teasing!" Hinata mewled, raising her hips with the movements of his devilish fingers, trying to nudge them into her. She needed more, she needed more friction. The ache was almost unbearable.

He grinned around the bud in his mouth, and then released it with a wet pop. Not stopping his ministrations, the other hand that was toying with her breast came up and grabbed her right wrist, yanking it over her head. Diving in her plump lips was captured in a scorching kiss, swallowing the needy moan that escaped her as his fingers worked over her sensitive clit.

She whimpered and tried to wriggle his fingers off; torn between pleasure and wanting something more. "Please..." She breathed once their mouths separated, barely an inch between their lips. She could feel his warm breath on her face as his dark onyx eyes bore into her own, the red of his Sharingan flashing once he registered what she said. An almost feral grin attached itself to his face, and she whimpered again (Whether in disappointment of excitement, she couldn't discern at the moment) as his fingers came to a stop and he removed his hand.

It was agonizing, the way she was **throbbing** and tingling all over, her body felt so **hot** and his hard masculine _clothed_ body so intimately close to her's wasn't helping. Sighing, her free hand came up and grabbed at the locks at the back of his head, rolling her hips in impatience.

He growled, halting her hips with his large hand. "Stop doing that." He breathed out slowly through gritted teeth, as if trying to get himself under control.

She attempted to give a sultry smirk, but it fell short once she recognized the look in his eyes. The look of complete, undeniable hunger. "Then stop making me wait." She whispered (Internally she wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear at how bold she was being), before slowly enveloping his lips in a slow kiss.

They both sighed in satisfaction.

While their lips slowly moved against each other he released her wrist and unbuckled (Finally) his pants before kicking it off, along with his boxers and shirt. The male atop of her wasted no time in stroking his hard erect shaft once (And she flushed at the thick healthy size of it) before positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the bulbous head of his cock against her pink lips, coating himself with her wetness. Then with anticipation thrust forward, seating himself inside of her.

Both gave simultaneous sounds of pleasure once they joined, and he began moving. Slowly at first, then picking up rhythm. A bead of sweat travelled over his forehead and dripped onto the female below as he gripped onto her hips and snapped his own sharply. They both panted, the room becoming hot and stuffy with their coupling, their bodies slick with perspiration. The two windows that let in the moon's shine fogged up. Hinata's soft moans and whimpers were like a song, and she saw him clench his jaw. A quiet whisper of "You're unbelievably tight." Came past his lips as he angled their hips, and pushed forward once again. **Harder** this time.

"Sasuke!" She gasped as her pleasure skyrocketed; he wasn't being rough or gentle. But somewhere in between. She felt so full, so sated with how nicely he fit with her and she couldn't hold back another pleasured moan as he hooked one of her legs higher before pounding into her. The slap of skin on skin sounded, and the bed- the ridiculously lavish bed- creaked and groaned with their activities. Hinata bit her lips to stifle anymore sounds coming from her mouth. She was being so _loud_.

She was almost there too –that place-, almost at the edge of that cliff that would give her such satisfaction and unimaginable pleasure. It was right there. Her hands were clenched onto the bed sheets as he drove into her, hitting that delicious **spot**.

Her back bowing at the oncoming assault, he cupped her rear and brang her closer, thrusting with abandon and trailing heated kisses over her jaw and throat. He nuzzled the junction of her neck and kept her there, thrusting relentlessly. Her small hands latched onto his back and she dug her fingers into his skin as he increased the tempo, her hips raising, rolling and meeting his. Her climax was coming in like turbulent waves, and-

"Oh!"

It was-

She was-

He was-

They were nearly-

"Hinata!" And then she woke up.

* * *

The Hyuuga ex-heiress felt as if a cold bucket of freezing water had been dunked over her whole body as she was dragged back into reality. Once the haze of sleep disappeared from her eyes and she sat up breathing in heavily, she wanted to fall right back asleep when she took in her surroundings.

Every single pair of eyes was on her, and all of them belonging to the opposite sex. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and shame as she took in their facial expressions. Ones of slight suspicion, concern and amusement... "Hinata," Neji murmured an almost imperceptible twitch under his eyes, pearl white and so much like her own. "Are you alright..?" He asked slowly, calmly.

She didn't make sounds when she was asleep did she..? Hinata gulped, and gave a shaky nod. She glanced at her other teammates, mortification colouring her cheeks a beet red. She couldn't believe she'd had a- had a- wet dream! And about one of the males in her company no less! She could die of embarrassment at the moment and averted her eyes to the ground. "I'm fine." She spoke, her voice a little husky.

Her body was still trembling in the aftermath of the dream and her thighs were wet with arousal. She squeezed them together to try and appease the ache, muffling her discomfort as the material of her pants scratched along her slick skin, irritating it. And they were still staring at her! The fact that she'd fallen asleep (Mid-mission no less!) on their quest to hunt down a rogue ninja and detain him filled her with disappointment, she didn't want to be holding her team back or anything with her… _problems_. In fact since she was the only female in the group she wanted to prove her worth and do the best she could, but now. Now she was utterly hopeless and squirming in embarrassment! She'd fallen asleep while they ate and rested for a little, and then she had to go and have that... Filthy dream!

She wanted to scream, turn tail and run away.

"You sure Hinata?" Kiba voiced, a couple of fish hanging onto some rope that was held in his hands. They'd gone fishing as well then, she thought thankfully. But then, she noticed a dilemma… If Kiba was here, he could _smell_ her!

Panicking she nodded and stood up from her resting spot against a tree, "Y-yes im fine!" She squeaked, worrying three of the four males standing around her. Neji gave her a look of confusion and contemplation while Kiba's lips turned down, curious at her jumpy reaction. Shikimaru stayed quiet and so did **he**.

She didn't even want to spare a single glance in the direction of the one who was in her dreams, instead giving a small smile to the rest of the men, "I'm just going to go wash up! I'll be done in a sec!" She mumbled, without another word she gathered herself and rushed towards the stream they'd set up their camp near.

Once she was out of their line of sight she released a heavy sigh of relief, shoulders drooping. "I can't believe that happened." She mumbled quietly, stripping off her green vest and shoes. She felt too warm and she needed to wash the _evidence_ away before Kiba got wind of it.

"Believe what?"

She turned around slowly, almost comically and forced herself not to leg it and jump into the water. And just as suddenly as he'd appeared she also felt naked, just seeing him there and the wetness still sticking between her thighs was not…good. Not good at all!

"Nothing, it's nothing!" she chirped, wringing her hands behind her back. _'Why did he follow me?'_ He stood a little ways away, just within the tree line watching her with those dark dangerous eyes of his. _'Please go away.'_ She prayed inwardly, she couldn't be around him like this!

"Hn." He raked his eyes over her figure and she blushed, squirming under the scrutinization. "Hurry it up, we'll be leaving soon." He told her blankly before turning his back to her. Hinata nearly deflated like a balloon and fanned herself, "Phew!" She waited until he was out of sight before finally getting herself cleaned up.

' _So embarrassing!'_

However she missed the small smug smirk that had rested on Sasuke's lips, and she also had no clue that he was the first to find her sleeping and whimpering **his** name in her slumber before any of the other's caught her doing so. _'Interesting...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dialogue:** "Yo"

 **Thoughts:** _'Yo'_

* * *

' _I'm a filthy, sickening, vile pervert!'_ Hinata ranted, pouring every synonym of the word 'disgusting' into a makeshift pit in her mind and directing the self-deprecating words at herself. Soon it turned into a game, seeing how far she could expand her vocabulary. When her words began to repeat, she settled to stew with silent ire. Angry at herself and her perverse imagination she vowed to purge her mind and body with a very _hot_ , very thorough bathroom routine when she came home. The wetness in her nether region seemed to stick even after she'd cleaned herself with the cool waters of the lake and the ache between her legs that'd roared had festered into a dull throb, which lasted way too long to be comfortable.

At least the mission was over, thank _kami_ , now all that was left for her to do was head to the Hokage office, and give her superior a brief rundown of their combined assignment before she went and hid in the compound for an inestimable amount, preferably huddled in blankets and losing herself in the comfort of a good, _thick_ book.

The moment in the woods was fortunately forgotten by the rest of her teammates, although Kiba did give her a concerned once over. _'Probably smelt the funky odor in the air.'_ You know, like the musky scent of _arousal_. She bit her bottom lip, agonizing over that bit of paranoia that screamed into her ear, _'He knows! He knows!'_

Running along the length of a tall tree, she pushed Chakra into her legs and jumped onto a thick branch, before propelling herself into another strong leap. Naruto and Kiba were in the midst of playing rough tag in the treetops ahead of her, relaxed enough to spend their spare time on the journey back pushing and shoving each other. Naruto had rejoined them after getting separated from them on the job. She activated her Kekkai Genkai, Byakugan flaring to life and watched as they laughed and squabbled like the good friends they were.

On their own accord, her eyes strayed to _his_ now solid presence travelling beside her. She didn't actually _feel_ any attraction to him. Sure, he was handsome, gifted with aristocratic features that would make any woman swoon but the Uchiha was just not her type. Now, her romantic tastes lay in somebody like Naruto who was roguishly cute and she preferred his personality; blithe and headstrong, lifting spirits whenever he was around. As opposed to Sasuke's own attitude, sullen silences and apathetic eyes. _Though_ , her intense crush on Naruto had tempered down these years to a simple simmer of appreciation.

They were all grateful to have him as a friend, comrade and motivator.

Hinata directed her eyes north when Sasuke's head turned; slightly abashed she'd been staring at him. She flew over a batch of thorns, for now deciding her dream was a stupid, _disturbing_ and isolated occurrence that would never, _ever_ happen again.

As noon descended the top of the heavy gates of Konoha appeared in their field of vision, hazy and welcoming. They reduced their speed, opting to travel the rest of the way on foot. Shikamaru fell into step with her as they slowed. "Hinata, I understand you were disinherited from your Heiress position a couple of months back," She stared at him blankly when he spoke, surprise colouring in slowly. A slight bemused frown affected his face, "I only mention _that_ since I find it unfortunate as you have quite the skillset." Surely he was mistaken.

At the clear scepticism on her face he furthered with, "I hope I am not overstepping any grounds when I say the Hyuugas' had made an abysmal decision." Oh he definitely was, despite him being a Nara and quite respected, if one of the uppity Hyuuga back home heard of what he'd said he'd be scorned to hell and back, then dragged bodily through the mud because- and it _hurt_ to admit it- the Hyuuga were _petty_ and _uptight_.

"Oh no, no." She assured, _'Oh yes, yes you were.'_ Clans did not pry into each other's affairs for a reason; it created shifting blocks of tension in an already deep game of politics that needn't another steaming pile of provocation added on top.

"Thank you for your gracious words but…my _disposition_ was deemed too meek and my Ninja skills were… sub-par with Hyuuga standards. My handiness in diplomacy too, disinterested them. I don't have the right, ah; _work ethic_ my father and the council were looking for. Hanabi was fit more suitably for the role."

"That's a damn shame," he said frankly, repositioning his worn backpack on more steadily and cracking his neck. "You've grown up to be a very calculating and capable Kunoichi."

" _Ah_? Thank you Shikamaru." She said kindly, blushing like a rose, "As have you, _Shinobi_ that is." They shared a small smile between them before the moment was broken with Naruto hollering at them to pick their slack up and _hurry_ , he was _starving_. Kiba lightly bopped him over the head with a closed fist and said, "Your huge ass stomach can wait a couple a' minutes."

The young man beside her exhaled long-sufferingly, "Can't wait till im home, in bed and sound asleep, away from those _two_." She could agree with that _except_ for the last part, she had _entirely_ different reasons why she wanted to stay away.

* * *

Hinata walked sluggishly back to the Hyuuga compound, thoughts astray. She hadn't noticed before, but in the process of panicking in her mind and chatting politely with Shikamaru, Sasuke had been stealing small glances at her. She only came to realise it was happening when their squad completed their run-down for the Hokage before flooding out into the corridor. Kiba and Shikamaru had already gone to attend their own business.

She had turned to check with Neji and ask if he was attending the small get-together picnic Konoha nine were holding in the week over when in her in her peripheral vision she'd seen the dark, smouldering eyes cutting their way over her skin like a microscope; on her hips, arms and exposed collarbones before dragging up to her face and pointedly staring straight into her eyes.

The only course of action she took then was to promptly flee off the scene, without hearing Neji's reply. Sasuke paying attention to her made the strain on her current mental state spur, "I'm so stupid." She grumbled to herself. Running out of there like a spooked animal, _gosh_ , everything was going so wrong today. The dream, Shikamaru's unexpected compliments and now _him_ checking her out when he'd never done so before.

Her cheeks flamed as she neared the Hyuuga compound, her dark bangs flying into her face with the breeze. She could do nothing about it now. She'd embarrassed herself enough today. A house servant greeted her with a bow when she arrived, "Your father wishes to speak with you Miss Hinata, he is awaiting your report and company." The petite branch member peeked from under her unruly bangs, eyeing the Hyuuga girl with awe. _'She really is beautiful, a pity...'_ It was not her place to even think about the Main branch matters, but from what she gathered from the whispers circling around and Hiashi's demeanour when he gave her the order, Hinata was in for a shocking night. She actually felt a little sorry for the young woman. The girl was so compassionate and kind, so unorthodox for a Hyuuga. It was bound to get the girl into a harsh sticky pit sooner or later. And it seemed like her luck had run out, poor thing.

"Oh!" Hinata was hardly surprised, "Thank you for informing me." She bowed respectfully, smiling tightly at the older woman. The servant showed her the same courtesy, pulling the door closed and scurrying off down the hallway with flat shoes. Hinata grimaced, shucking off her combat sandals and freeing her leaden feet. Her eyes swept over the quiet and empty lobby. Entering the one place she called home brought a sense of unease upon her shoulders, not the expected comfort or warmth.

The polished wood panels under her aching feet groaned unwelcomingly. This part of the compound was scant of decorations; any they did house seemed impersonal. Perhaps it was the bad memories, years of mental, verbal and physical abuse she and the rest of the lucky inhabitants endured. Maybe it was her subconscious that worked up her shoulders up and her psyche in a way to remove her bodily from the area. It made it feel like a place of wrath, resentment and hurt and all those other ugly emotions that no one liked to harbour or be near.

Either way it was pitiable how awkward and out of place she felt in her own home, like she didn't belong. A thought she had had never voiced to anyone else because one peep from her demure mouth and the Clan would be in uproar. They still disapproved of her and she was certain a few dozen of them had bitter opinions against her, due to her status or some other ungodly reason. Although the Clan had the hierarchy they prided themselves with, they sure could sink low like the commoners they so hated and gossiped like a bunch of old ladies, picking on her and playing childish games. Drama stuck to them like a second skin and they soaked it up, one word of annoyance and they'd go into an overdramatic frenzy.

Hinata's socked feet padded across the floorboards, heading towards her father's Chakra. Reaching her destination she hesitated for a second before knocking, her shoulder's strained and fatigued as she waited for permission to be let in. "Enter." Her father's deep voice beckoned, the door sliding open by another servant to let her pass. She nodded at the frail man who gave her one withering glare of dislike, smirking lewdly to her before exiting and leaving her alone with the current of head of the clan. She barely held back a wince, another unfamiliar Hyuuga who scorned her.

She bowed lowly, and then raised her head to meet her father's inscrutable gaze. "I-"she licked at her parched lips, and then lowered her head again, "I was told you'd requested my attendance, father." she said as she waited patiently for a response. Staring at him felt overwhelming and she couldn't help the slight twitch of her fingers, habitual as it was.

"Correct, take a seat, Hinata. We have a _delicate_ matter to discuss." he said curtly and she peeked from under her lashes again before she obeyed. He didn't wait to explain, only reached into the inside of his Haori and retrieved several scrolls. He began silently laying them onto the low table.

She watched as he unfurled each scroll and produced a parchment and a pen, placing them beside the scrolls. "You are aware that once you reach an appropriate age there are certain duties you are to be required to manage, yes?" The hint of discontentment was not lost to her ears; she knew he still nursed old wounds of her failure to meet his demands as a daughter and Shinobi. She gave an answering nod. That particular statement had been drilled into her head since she was a child. Clan matters came first and foremost, she must always think of the clan and achieve better. For the Clan. Even if she was a disappointment. "An old tradition has been re-awoken, one of custom courtship for unwed suitors-"

Hinata's heart dropped, her eyes widening, before masking her face into one of indifference. But it probably mattered not, she was known for her expressive eyes and laying her emotions bare for all to see. Her heart was thrashing in her chest and it was difficult to hear whatever else he was blabbing because her hands felt clammy as she clenched them hard in her lap and her ears were suddenly all fuzzy. ' _Just breathe, just breathe.'_ Hinata told herself, her throat feeling thick with emotion. She nodded absently as he droned on, hearing only half of it, the other half a mash of faint words that didn't reach her ears. _'Guess im getting married, shouldn't have expected nothing else.'_ Oh but she did. It honestly shouldn't have stunned her, but she'd been deluding herself into ignorance that saved her the trouble of fretting over such inconveniences. But that sweet bliss of obliviousness was no more now.

"These are not marriage proposals." That struck her out of the foggy stupor.

"Beg pardon?" she tried not to sound hopeful.

Her father's voice was bland, "The Clans in this village have a formal courting system, developed over four decades ago." He rubbed a finger over the course material of one scroll lying between them, "Our system isn't barbaric like the arranged marriages that still rule this era." The words came out with little emotion, but his eyes were blistering with contempt. "Konoha _courting_ is divided between Clans and each has their own regulations and laws. Hyuuga courting dictates outsiders pitch in stakes in the form of a scroll for a suitable wife."

She blinked, he didn't. "Since you are not burdened by Hyuuga politics nor a future Clan Head any longer… you are now available to actively pursue." His brow furrowed. "Usually, these proceedings are done in secret between Hyuuga as the formal structure has not been used in our Clan for quite some time. Alas, the ancient courting system has been lit alive once again and you are the first Hyuuga in over a decade to be given a stake from another Clan. It does not mean a definite end in marriage."

Her mouth opened without words, he continued. "You have an obligation to accept wooing from males but you also have the choice of accepting whether to take in a husband or not." The pull of relief was a great feeling, like refreshing spring water being filled in her mouth. "You have two stakes at the moment; the number may grow in the future." That feeling crashed and her mouth now felt stuffed with dust.

 **But** it was still so soon! Hinata thought she still had all the time in the world to look for a suitable husband before marrying, since she was still only seventeen! But there they were, the undeniable proof of her fate within the Hyuuga clan. At least she a choice in the matter of selections, many others did not. He pushed the scrolls towards her and folded his arms, awaiting her perusal of them. With shaky hands she reached over and grasped at one, bringing it into her line of sight. Once she read the name on the first scroll, however, she began to sweat. A warm trickle of moisture that gathered low on her nape. Then when she grabbed read the other scroll Hinata concluded that the world had an unkind grudge against her. As proven by the second name.

 _ **Itachi Uchiha.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dialogue:** "Yo"

 **Thoughts:** _'Yo'_

* * *

Two days ago Hinata had emerged from her father's personal quarters in a shape that could be best described as speechless, carrying the additional burden of two small scrolls tucked into the crook of her arm. They were weightless, but physically holding them felt like she was lugging behind a bag of bricks.

Moving robotically towards her room, Hinata had ignored the rest of the world as she crawled into her bed, stuffing _her special_ scrolls under the pillow. Out of her _sight_ but not out of mind, and resumed to roll over onto her back and stare upwards at the timber beams that supported the ceiling above her.

Blankly, she had blinked several times in several seconds, recounting the words her father had advised to her like he was some trusted consultant. He was _not_ and the words he spoke only hammered down onto her like an oppressive strike from an opponent.

" _There is no expectant date in which you should be prepared for; the Uchiha will come to you when they see fit."_ The blasé words and his tone were indifferent to her crumbling state.

Her hands, hidden beneath the cover of their shared table wouldn't stop shaking.

Her wry expression of indignation at such blatant disrespect of the _men_ having to call for her when they felt like it was neither cared for nor noted. Her scattered thoughts soon had morphed into a sour trail, taking on a much more different line than that of discomfiture and bashfulness experienced earlier that day. So much so she was _nearly_ glaring at her father.

Though she had to admit blaming him would not accomplish anything.

Sleeping had become troublesome since then. The thoughts ran rampant and her nerves teetered towards panic attacks. Thankfully the blurred feeling of numbness in her lips and fingers did not escalate and permit her to humiliate herself in front of her father.

And now, in the dim light of the morning sun rising to greet the trees and raise Konoha from its slumber, Hinata did not move from her prone spot in which she lay on her Futon. Swaddled by thick blankets up to her chin which weighed her down and caused her skin to perspire, she remained still and without drive, letting the early morning trickle by.

The scrolls had not been inspected again. There was no requirement to read the words as no loophole or escape had been presented by the stanzas littering the length of the parchments. Just outright _commands_ she had to obey.

Basically, all she had to do was go hand in hand with their intentions, roll on her back like a submissive pup and let them dote on her.

Signing her signature felt like she was being tied to a binding contract, more tiresome and severe than simply dating like two proper adults should have to do.

There was two Uchiha casting stakes for _her_. One man that was no more than a ghostly outcast, a man more dead than alive and another that had blossomed into a vigilante war-hero. She was personally unfamiliar with the both of them.

 _The nameless female Branch member slid open the door, quiet on her feet as she placed a tray of steaming tea off to the side. Hiashi dismissed the woman and spoke again as she left the room, "If you have any questions, speak them now."_

 _There was much to say, to hiss and retort but one specific question ate at her and she deemed it only appropriate to ask, "Why?"_

 _The unknown parchment he'd brang out was pushed towards her, ink shadowing its path. "The Uchiha are desperate."_

Rubbing her fists against her burning eyes, Hinata kicked off the wrinkled layers. She hadn't felt this lonely and slack-jawed since she was just a Genin in her academy days.

Bladder protesting and personal hygiene calling to her, she was slow to make the walk to her bathing quarters and relieve herself. Inside, the condensation of the bath filling up soon fogged the mirror and covered the sight of the dark purple bags weighing under her eyes.

" _D-desperate?" she spluttered, long forgotten stutter resurfacing as her hands stilled above the stakes. "Can I get an explanation on what you mean by 'desperate', father?"_

Her hands scrubbed the wash rag roughly against her pale wet skin, frenzied and harsh enough to plaster the vulnerable organ to the colour of deep red. Those hands of hers moved with purpose, scratching away at every inch they could reach. Her shapely thighs, her slender legs, her toned stomach and her neck.

Like an itch that wouldn't disappear, she rubbed at her skin like a person gone mad. She could imagine _His_ hands on her. _Their_ hands.

Caressing her as if she was made of the finest of silken embroidery.

 _Deceiving_ her like a naïve child to bend to their urges.

 _The skin of her thumb blotted with black ink, she pressed down on the parchment. After she lifted her finger off the scroll, Hiashi followed suit and laid his own mark down. Permission granted, for the Uchiha men to pursue her._

 _How twisted it was, the need to have the declaration of her father allowing them to court her. But that was the way 'Hyuuga courting' was established and that is the way it will be honoured._

And he'd told her arranged marriages were archaic, _yeah right_.

 _The monotone of her father's voice grated on her ears as he opened his mouth, "As you well know the Uchiha have their assets seized." The sleeves of his Haori fluttered as he folded his arms atop of the table. The tea remained untouched._

" _Yes I remember the day it happened," she agreed, recalling the scenes of insensitive gloating of their Hyuuga Elders and the stony expression on young Sasuke Uchiha's face._

The rag was discarded, thrown into a corner of the humid room. Hinata closed her heavy eyes and rested her head against the curve of the bathtub.

Without looking at her now reddened flesh, her skinny fingers began to roam. Over the flat skin of her belly, tracing the horizontal scar disfiguring her. Then upwards on her torso and below her bountiful breasts, following the vertical slashes of when Kunai had impaled and sliced across in the past and as a result of being left untreated had scarred as bright pink welts.

She trailed the biggest one; a powerful Gentle fist to her chest done by Neji, just above her heart. Which had blemished her skin with criss-crossing palish blue streaks. They were gifts more than anything, small tattoos given to her to fight and keep fighting on, granted it hurt tremendously to receive them.

Her father had said she had a choice, _the_ choice. _'Hardly a choice if im pressured into picking one of them.'_

The contours of her face stretched and wrinkled as the dread settled into the pit of her belly and she frowned. Sometimes she wished she were born into another clan, one without all the rules and restrictions and the absurd abuse of control.

Then without fail, _every single time that thought came up_ , she'd realise that all Clans in their country were the same, they just varied on different levels in their intensity of words and rules.

Hinata valued rules. Rules were guidelines and she did not mind following them. However, she did not like being enforced under a ruling that meant to keep her silenced or oppressed. Hyuuga were guilty of that.

"The option of choosing an Uchiha as a husband would be a desired feat for any woman he'd said, what a _privilege_." She mocked in the empty room.

In the early days of her stammering and bumbling over the place, Hinata had conversations, smooth and clear conversations in her head where everything went perfect, scenarios and fantasies of talking like a normal human being with Naruto, her friends, and the people around her. It was embarrassing to talk like a normal person in her mind and then verbally word vomit when she physically opened her mouth.

The trick to cure her of the speech impediment was to talk, _aloud_ , to herself or somebody else. It felt soothing, like a second persona emerging every time she talked to herself alone and out of sight. It allowed the thoughts to lessen, to come out clearly and not become bottled up in the storage of her brain and frazzle her shifting emotions.

Kept her calm and poised.

She was not calm now.

 _It was hopeless to read his face, inscrutable as it was and the window of opportunity to follow his thoughts through the opaque of his eyes had closed. "The death of the Third had placed a blockage as we were without a trusted leader; all assets that had been confiscated were inaccessible."_

 _If Neji was here, he'd know how to act, to nod along and follow the words with a keen eye and open ears._

 _Except she was not her older cousin and her world was slowly spiralling out of control._

 _ **Breathe**_ _._

" _On accounts of terrorism and other criminal injustices, the Uchiha were effectively stripped of any land or asset they could have in their hands. Their added departure and violent offences and the labels of rogue Shinobi had annulled their currency, but not their accounts." Here he pursed his lips into some semblance of a frown, "When Tsunade was elected she refused to close them permanently, adamant in keeping them open at Naruto's insistence and the council away."_

 _So this was about money? About making a statement?_

 _She was confused, "Both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are banking on the verge of poverty and there are valuable items in the Uchiha vaults that I suspect would displeasure them significantly to lose."_

 _And then it_ _ **clicked**_ _into place, "Marrying into and thus forming a relationship between the Hyuuga and Uchiha would strengthen their prospects?" she asked without any more preambles._

She **hated** talking politics.

" _Yes."_

But that didn't explain why she had to be the one chosen and not another Main branch member and _why_ both of them were vying for her attention. It was otherwise a smart plan on their half, if the Uchiha could manage to hold a union between their deserted clan and another esteemed one, _in this case hers_ , then their status would be improved by political factors.

And they also had their prized bloodline limit, the Sharigan, a tool sought out by many. Hyuuga were known to be greedy and they were playing on that.

She could give credit where it was due.

" _I am not the only unwed woman in our clan, why did they both choose me?"_

 _It almost looked like her father wanted to shrug but he stayed still, only saying, "You are young and my eldest, their odds with the village would increase. I have no answer for your second question."_

Was she just a coincidental pawn to be used? Her equilibrium had been turned on its axes, toppling her off the stage like some ungainly animal and she did not appreciate being exploited and moved from her stable position in life.

Sasuke used to spill out dramatic speeches when he was younger, on how he would reconstruct his Clan and restore it to its former glory.

" _I understand..." Her heart was pounding, "May I be excused? I have a lot to think about."_

 _He waved his hand towards the door and she stood on shaky legs, bowing to him again. "Take all the time you need." He said it so lowly she almost didn't hear him._

And now Sasuke didn't have the means to do so. To rebuild the Uchiha district.

Not with the measly missions he undertook now.

So that meant, the second half of his desire to have a family was put in motion. Starting with her and if he was lucky, he'd get two outcomes at the price of one. A woman and his prestige back.

But where did that leave Itachi? What was his role?

She didn't know.

The water splashed against the rims of the large bowl with the agitated shift of her arms. Inhaling through her nose, she plunged her head into the now lukewarm water, filling the canals of her ears in a rush.

' _I'm doomed.'_

* * *

Her eyes followed the stir of the whisk, slow in its motion of circling. Cooking was sort of… her therapy.

As speaking aloud was her way to calm down her emotions, cooking allowed her wayward thoughts to completely blank. It distracted her, just as training would but this was otherwise a fun activity to overtake. In learning how to cook, she got her release from stress and delicious food out of the time she spent, usually ending with making somebody else happy since they loved her food. Cooking allowed her to get creative, allowed the anxiety to drift off into the thickened paste of cream colouring and sweetened, spicy flavours for her troubles to momentarily cease as she lost herself, eyes glazing over as the aroma of fresh, warm and tantalizing food filled the room.

Kiba wolfed down fourteen tarts the last time she baked for her teammates. She smiled gaily at the memory.

Neji had once mentioned she may have a hand at gardening, since her mother was so passionate in the hobby. It was not the case with her, however, when she shuffled through the trimmed grass, listened to the trill of small birds chirping away with their songs high up in the branches of the oaks and touched the earth with the tip of her fingers.

She did not feel a profound and electrifying connection between the earth and her. The flowerbeds of pale Hydrangeas did not call out to her, the moss budding all over the place did not soothe her, and the Koi pond did not present a tranquil scene.

What she got in return was sadness and the echoes of her dead mother lost to her. It panged her that she did not share her mother's enthusiasm and it hurt to disappoint that tiny bit of legacy, but she knew Neji understood.

Neji who now stood leaning against the doorframe, watching her like the overprotective, stoic friend he was. He understood that she was her own person and that he was proud of her, which was all that mattered in the end.

The maids had vacated the kitchens as soon as she stepped in, throwing her ill-concealed looks that spoke of reprove, though they did not say it verbally.

"I will be departing for Kirigakure." She continued manipulating the dough, rolling it and flattening it into a circle with her palms. She grimaced at the disappointing result.

"So soon?" she asked, spreading flour again over the wide surface she got to work with. He took big strides with his long legs to stand near her, handing the rolling pin that was partially hidden from her sight. She thanked him quietly and began to knead another roll of dough.

"Relations with water country and Konoha are at an impasse, Tsunade feels it best I travel and settle the dispute." She shaped the pastry with admirable dexterity.

"Did she specifically ask for you?"

He moved out of the way as she moved again, dragging the tin waiting off on the side towards her. "The Water Daimyō and their nobles are being troublesome. She thought it suitable with my background in Clan politics to act as a cushion for any downfall that might occur."

"You really shouldn't be disclosing any of this information of your mission to me," she admonished as he pulled the knife she'd equipped out of her hands and gently moved her to the side.

"It is of no consequence." He began cutting the pastry she'd already finished into squared and precise pieces, "Is the therapy going well?" He asked, after tying his long hair back into a low pony tail.

She was now occupied with the fruit, a convenient distraction of avoiding his sharp eyes. "As well as Sakura can manage. The Chakra damage in my forearms and tendons have healed but the trauma in my chest still remains." _'It didn't bother me much on the mission at least.'_ The slight tensing of his hands relayed his guilt and she stopped him with her own comforting ones on top of his.

"Do not blame yourself," she smiled sadly at him.

He looked uncomfortable with her forwardness, "You are too forgiving, lady Hinata." She rubbed her thumb on top of his coarse hands.

"Just Hinata." she sighed, "Sakura has helped me a great deal and I owe her my thanks but I _don't_ hold a grudge against you."

Neji's look of discomfort kept increasing and she decided to strive off his unneeded remorse, by swiftly changing the subject and removing her hands. "She has a sweet tooth so im making this cake as a token of my gratitude."

He grunted a non-answer.

"Will you be back in time of Hanabi's ceremony?" she questioned this time, actually needing to know. She moved the left over preps to the side.

"This won't take long to rectify, I'll be sure to return long before Hanabi has been crowned head of Hyuuga." He took a step back as she dominated the space, sifting through the couple of last steps of the pie she was making.

She smiled shortly at him over her shoulder, "Good." She said simply, ignoring the look of concern now taking over his face.

He coughed, "Your father… informed me of the stakes." Of course he had.

"Ko is also aware." Of course he was.

Neji placed an awkward hand on her shoulder as her pace increased dramatically and she froze. He did not remove it, instead strengthened his lousy hold in an attempt to drive the message home, "You do not need to make a decision between them, I hope you do realise that."

She licked her lips, tears that had not yet made an appearance misting her sight. All it took was for Neji, someone she especially did not want to be weak in front of, to smash down her walls with simple _meaningful_ words.

"Mmm…yes I know. _Ah_ , I-I have to go out and purchase some ingredients." She fumbled with the ties of her apron, "I'm ah, short of fruit." His hand slipped off and she threw off her apron, "Be safe with your travels." She said to him, blearily looking down at her toes.

She wasn't lying when she'd said she had run out of berries.

He appeared to hesitate, "…I will."

And she escaped the compound, like a coward.

* * *

A stranger ran into her.

 _Well,_ more like rammed into her shoulder and continued on without apology. The scruffy middle aged man received her displeased expression in return, directed at his hurrying back. She huffed, sidestepping another passer-by who also wanted to flatten her.

' _Sure is busy today,'_ she gagged a little as a group of gruffly men sauntered by, stinking up the air with their overload of scents. They kicked up dust in their wake, feet stomping all over the place as they pushed and shoved people out of the way. She sneezed.

Did she miss a date? There were too many faces around the market, too many kids swarming and causing a fuss. Her feet hurried to get to shelter and she was left ducking under the tacky flap of a merchant's shop to avoid the herd of children.

Once they passed, she slipped out with a word of departure to the shopkeeper, moving methodically towards the produce section. The summer heat beat down on her and the people scurrying in the streets and promise of free food attracted flies as they buzzed in the air. The elder shopkeepers reclined in chairs and in the shade, fanning themselves.

A small child bumped into her hip, "Sorry lady!" the boy with flushed cheeks said as he ran along. She huffed again, annoyed when a girl similarly jolted her elbow, "Out of the way lady!"

Several minutes later she finally reached the stall she needed, greeting the older woman standing behind it. "Good day miss," she said, wiping the sweat accumulating on her forehead.

The woman, short and stubby with a scar on her knuckles grunted, "With this heat?" she croaked with a scratchy voice, "Driving all the flies to the fruit." She swatted her hand above a batch of tomatoes, disrupting the gathering of insects there. "Customers are all too picky not to buy them. Bloody wimps."

Hinata only smiled modestly, ordering the goods she needed. The woman placed the heavy load of colourful and juicy looking berries into a bag after she weighed them and passed them over.

Handing her the amount needed for the purchase, Hinata stuffed her purse away and held the bag close to her chest.

She shambled to the side as a burly customer stopped to peruse the produce, "Is there some sort of an event on today? A lot of people are out in the streets." She queried, eyeing a group of young men roughing their way through.

The woman chuckled, moving onto the next surly customer. "Oh you don't know? The Hokage is hosting an after party of sorts, feeling quite festive she is. There will be fireworks and celebrations all around the village!" Hinata's eyebrows pinched together. She had no clue.

"I had no idea there was one." Was she that oblivious, burdened by her personal issues she wouldn't notice a thing as big as this?

' _Yes.'_ She answered her own question internally.

The shopkeeper dropped a genuine smile, "Well now you know."

Hinata nodded and eyed the clouds, swirling and coming on with a low. _'It will rain too, oh dear.'_ She snapped back to attention when the woman said, "So you take of yourself little lady. I imagine the crowd will only double by dark."

"Thank you."

Deciding that she had some time to spare and see what all the commotion was about, she bid the woman farewell and wandered the markets. Shinobi raced across buildings above and children flocked to the dessert vendors.

She was just starting to enjoy the atmosphere when her journey came to a halting…crash.

Her foot slipped as she was coming around a bend and she went barrelling into a tall stranger. He fell flat on his back and her nose bumped painfully into his collarbones on the tumble, her short legs overlapping over his dark trousers.

With a sniff of his very _pleasant_ odor, _spicy and masculine_ , and her face heating up like a furnace; she quickly detached herself from the male and scrambled to stand up.

' _I knocked him down really hard, oh gosh I hope he's not hurt!'_

Eyes turned towards her and she squirmed.

"I apologize! Are you okay?" She peeped, snatching up the fallen bag of berries she'd dropped before meeting the eyes of the stranger she tripped up. Her small hand was outstretched in preparation to help him, but she stopped short when dark onyx eyes stared back at her blankly.

Gulping, Hinata slowly retracted her limb. "I apologize, Sasuke," She mumbled again, awkwardly shifting as he stood back on his own two feet. ' _No, no, no! Not him, not now!'_

"I'm a little clumsy on my feet…" Sheepish, Hinata peeked from her thick lashes to watch his reaction. The tomatoes he had brought had unfortunately met their demise, splattered upon his torso. They slid off like sludge and fell to the ground with a watery slap.

If she wasn't so embarrassed and frightened she would have laughed. As it was, her heart was pounding heavily against her ribcage, a mix of alarm, humour and apology jumbling around her chest like a bunch of panicked flies caught in a jar.

He pinched the fabric of his top, "I just bought this shirt."

Oh, why did he have to go and say that? Now she felt worse than before!

" _Ah im sorry_!" people were still staring at them shamelessly; she chewed on her bottom lip. "I can wash it for you! Since I ruined it…" someone she couldn't see snickered at her. Why couldn't anyone mind their own business? She fidgeted on the spot, "Or I can pay for a new one..."

He stared her down as he was taller than her by a good few inches. It was intimidating, since he didn't express himself that much. "Same could be said for your blouse."

She looked downwards. "Oh no…"

The awkward seconds ticked by.

Her eyes bravely sought his out again and saw him studying her grocery bag, then her stained hands. "You can settle the score by coming with me. I require… some assistance." he said finally. Why he had to have such a deep voice was beyond her. His intimidation factor just climbed up ladders every time he spoke.

"But my clothes..." she murmured uncertainly. _'And my pie!'_

"We can wash up at Naruto's."

 _'_ _And I don't want to be near you!'_

"… _what._ " She did not expect that.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, looking over her shoulder. Curious she turned, with her skirt ruffling around her legs, to see what caught his attention and saw nothing but the masses of civilians and Shinobi. When she rotated back, he was already walking away.

"Are you scared Hyuuga?" It sounded like a challenge. With another one of his shrewd looks he twisted around slightly, eyes conveying that he expected her to trail after him. The urge to stick her tongue out to him was ignored.

"No…"

"Then hurry up."

Her legs didn't move as his visage went further and further away.

"And so it begins…" She whispered below her breath, hurriedly following after him.

Sakura's pie would have to wait.

* * *

 **AN: So originally this was published about a year or so ago as a one-shot that had the potential of turning into a multi-chapter story. New Year begins and we're looking at a novel- length fic. Gotta love them plot bunnies, no? And wow! So much love already! To the lovely people who've shared their thoughts on this fic so far, I cannot say how much I appreciate your words except that they really do cheer me up and make me feel all warm and gooey!**


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the spanning potentials and inherited advantages she had been born into, Hinata tip toed on the more _oblivious_ side of the spectrum. Case in point, the lacking information she had on Sasuke as a person. Never paying that much particular attention to him as a child when she was caught up in family affairs and pitiful self-loathing of her too frail body and too gentle hands. If she were more aware of those that surrounded her, she may have noticed the heavy aura that Sasuke forcefully discharged to…push others away.

Oh, and the small tribal tattoo he had imprinted low on his nape which did funny things to her body. It was hardly desire that she felt swarming inside, more of an admiration of the striking black ink marking that stretched on his pale skin.

If she remembered correctly, in-between the discouraging words bestowed onto her by her gracious father and the paranoid winds making rounds for an upcoming war, the barest minimum of interaction she'd had with the recluse Uchiha in the past…was quite scarce. She recalled he was a child that leaned more on the _bubbly_ side, surprisingly; and adored his mother a great deal. And that was it.

Furthermore, her faint memories of long abandoned social gatherings could not unearth anything about his older brother. In fact, she'd never even spoken to Itachi Uchiha one to one. Perhaps flat correspondence in this day and age was passed, but never an actual conversation as _people_.

How did her father expect her to work with _that_? Two people who were more or less strangers.

"Excuse me miss," a voice disturbed her out of her reverie, as a small man came across her and cut in front to reach another man standing off the isle. She bit her lip, averting her gaze from the two strangers embracing each other and staring straight at Sasuke's back a couple of steps in front of her.

Hinata observed that Sasuke was a bit…awkward around people. Like an enigma that didn't know if the he fit in the puzzle or not. Her eyes strayed to his lean hips, watching the control of his steps. Determined, unhesitant. His movements were solid, body language clearly transmitting his desire to be left alone.

Hinata wondered if he ever felt like he belonged in the village that he was born into.

Probably not.

The sky grumbled overhead with the onset of rain as she followed like an obedient foal while Sasuke led his squad of two. A wide berth like a sea splitting in the middle opened up for them as they passed through, citizens and Shinobi alike consciously keeping a wary distance of the Uchiha. The few brazen men that cared little for him were roughly shouldered off and in return the Uchiha received more than enough grumbles and glares to last a lifetime.

The pads of her thumbs tapped against the grainy material of her purchase bag. She hoped the pie wouldn't go stale by the time she got back. Her eyes sought the top of the overloaded berries, casualties leaking their juice on the sides and lathering the survivors with their sour sweetness. At least they were ripe and in season, not too much had been lost in her unfortunate collision with Sasuke's hard body. And what a body that was, she blushed thinking back to her _stupid_ dream.

He spoke of nothing as he directed them both, indeed as he had said, to Naruto's lodgings. The circular architecture loomed a good sixteen feet in the air as it came into view, sided by two larger buildings and fenced off by a low concrete wall. The garden was overgrown with hedging, clippings left forgotten littering the ground, and a twain of brightly coloured pennants hung tied to the wood of the uppermost railing, flapping noisily in the air. The windows stretching in horizontal planes were welcoming, widened to let as much of the sun to pass through.

An average home for the village's most praised and heroic bachelor.

With casual ease that she wished she could attain without blushing uglily to the roots of her hair, Sasuke opened the door of Naruto's home, freeing his feet of his black leathered boots and disappearing down the hallway. This left her to stand awkwardly at the dull welcoming mat, debating if it would be juvenile to make a run for it down the cobblestones of the street.

Or she could use a body flicker to the rooftops, concealing her signature for an inestimable amount of time till she was left shivering in the cold and he forgetting she was ever there.

Or summon a clone.

"Don't dawdle at the door Hyuuga," his cultured voice drawled down the empty expanse of the house, forcing her hands into an entry of the house with a resounding squeak, shutting the entrance behind her.

Well there went those splendid ideas.

She plastered on a semblance of neutrality whilst she had the cover of the short hall and rested her shoes next to Sasuke's that was left leaning to the wall. Shuffling down to Naruto's living room, she noted it was lacking in furniture, but there were knick knacks lying around that were entirely _Naruto_.

Two grey leather loveseats, a poster hanging off a wall that had seen better days, a large bowl left forgotten on the low table. Ramen packets.

And cardboard boxes.

 _Lots_ of cardboard boxes, which were filled to the brim with scrolls and posts, almost on the tip of overflowing over the sides. Each individual box was marked with black ink. Naruto's place was surprisingly clean, if not a bit untidy. A circular staircase lead up to the second floor. There were two shallow halls at opposite ends of the common room. The lounge housed a fireplace, its aesthetic appeal completing the whole _look_. A small rectangular kitchen was conjoined to the back of the sitting room which led out to a patio in Naruto's backyard, but it was cut sharply to fit in with the rest of the house's architecture, so it didn't look out of place.

It was quaint, if she did say so herself.

Oh-and she _also_ learnt that apparently Naruto owned a cat.

No wait-

Plural.

Naruto had _kittens_.

There were three of them, all grey coated with white patches spattering their small bodies. They mewed annoyingly in high pitched peeps, scrabbling like startled roaches in their basket as they searched for the warmth and milk of their absent mother. She bent down to a crouch near the fireplace in which they were stowed, observing their tightly shut eyes and tiny writhing bodies warmed by a pink fleece blanket.

They were adorable and looked very, _very_ vulnerable.

And unfortunately for her, she was allergic to them.

So she backed away.

 _Why_ Naruto even had obtained a little of kittens was a question to be asked for a time and place that was neither here nor now.

As Naruto was not present at all.

And she wasn't going to _ask_ Sasuke about the tiny animals.

A door banged, grabbing her attention away from the fragile life struggling before her. Sasuke, her _charming_ host to be, had seemingly disappeared into a room when she was occupied staring at the animals and now returned with a bundle of what looked like spare clothes in his hands. His eyes looked to the kittens by her feet, passively noting the furry balls of fluff whimpering and then zoomed back to her, "Here are some clothes you can change into after your shower."

"Come again?"

His eyebrows fractionally moved downwards, enough to convey his minor annoyance, "Did I stutter?" he intoned rather impolitely.

She stared at him first; jaw slightly clenched and then stared down in contemplation. The ruined fruit had dried, staining the soft fabric of her blouse. A pinked decoration of what was once a pure unblemished cream, stitched now with the seeds released of their jellied prison that seemed adamant to infuse themselves permanently in the expertly woven threads of her clothing.

It was a gift from Neji, a sort of fumbling offer at reconciliation and apology for nearly causing her to go into cardiac arrest from seeing his injury in the fourth Shinobi war. His time of unwavering courage which had nearly cost him his life. It was also quite the embarrassing moment for her to remember with snot dribbling down her bowed lips and soft chin as she chided him with wobbly lips and even quakier voice. He was foolish man, she'd told him and he'd promised to make it up to her with bloody lips and a ghostly pallor that nearly melted in with the snowy ground that he lay bleeding out on.

The blouse was lovely. Neji said staring at the colour complimented her skin.

But it wasn't special.

"No- I heard you perfectly well, I just don't think I should…"

"Why not?" Sasuke replied, moving his neck in a small circle and continuing indifferently, "Naruto won't mind."

"That's not the problem…"

"Why are you so hesitant about taking a shower to clean up? It's just water." Interrupting her faltering words, he toed a cardboard box that was one of many cluttering the ground to the side and came to stand before her, dumping the clothes on the couch on his way. "Are you _afraid_ of me?" he slanted his head to the side; a kind of patronizing move that she was used to receiving from her Clan. And that was the second time he'd asked that particular question.

It raised her hackles and she raised her chin defiantly.

"I'm _not_ -"

"Could have fooled me," he interjected again, a little too curtly for her taste.

"I just don't think it's appropriate." she replied evenly. She didn't know why, but being next to him, talking to him raised her blood pressure.

"So you _never_ cleaned nor shared a bath all those times when your team went out on a mission? Is that what im getting? I'm not going to jump in there with you." What was up with his attitude! And that wasn't the reason. If she could hold up a post board with the sentence saying **"Im not comfortable being here with you!"** in big bold letters she would have, but she didn't have that kind of boldness.

She should never have followed him like a lost pup, but darn it, she was _curious_.

Floundering around her words for a tense minute, she sighed, having no good lie prepared as to why she refused to clean up in the washroom, "Sorry..." she apologised stupidly, having nothing else to say. A look of triumph, so blatantly expressed it was, pressed over his dark eyes and she stood in front of him, squirming on the spot. "If you'll tell me how much the shirt cost I'll repay you as soon as possible."

He gave her an eye-roll, "There's no need for that," he said, turning his broad back to her and retrieving the clothes he'd dumped off the couch. Thrusting them into her unsteady hands, he left no room for complaints as he _ordered_ her to follow down the small hallway on the left side of the house, "The bathroom is the last door on the right, you'll find a spare towel on the rack," he said, pressuring her into said bathroom by hovering unashamed at her shoulder.

She turned to him about to ask him what he meant in the markets as she stepped inside the pearly white room, but he'd already slammed the door into her face.

* * *

 **What was he doing?**

He ' _required'_ her assistance?

Well that was quite the heavy lie and she fell for it.

He exhaled loudly, hearing the pipes rumble and gears turn as the water sprayed noisily in the shower. Realising that he'd been standing at the same spot for more than enough time to broach on creeper territory, he swept down the hall and into his room, which was a spare that Naruto had designated specially for him. Rubbing his head hard and tangling his spiky locks, he sat down heavily on the edge of his bed.

How could he go about this…?

He didn't know the girl, hardly at all beyond the few missions they had taken together really, and he'd cast a stake for her. That little minute in the woods was not his primary influence but… kami; it was a spur of the moment decision. They'd _come_ to him and offered. Being put on the spot by some slick Hyuuga's was, and he was ashamed to admit it, upsetting. But he had time to make a decision and _he'd_ ….

Cast a stake for a girl he knew nothing about.

So he could admit the girl was easy on the eyes and… sickeningly innocent looking with her big pale eyes and if he had to confess, as a red blooded male, she had quite the figure. Though that wasn't the point, there were many attractive women in his division and ranks. She seemed decent as a Shinobi but…The point was he was _not_ looking for a bride at the moment. The thought hadn't even occurred to him until now. It wasn't even the motivation that played his hand.

 _However_ , a chance to take a shot at some prissy Hyuuga's high up on their pedestals? He couldn't pass that opportunity up. Almost too good to be true. And they were all about reputation. She wasn't Sakura, or his close friend, so what if he show-cased her around the village over his arms? Now that incentive was tempting.

But that just made him sound like a right bastard.

Groaning, he slipped down the slippery covers of his bed, sitting on the floor with his legs bent.

This whole sordid affair wouldn't have thrust into fruition if he'd just kept his mouth shut and not taken any action like some-

Moron.

He chuckled humourlessly.

He had a hunch that the **Hyuugas'** might of thought he was wagering a shot in politics to retrieve his vaults with the aide of courtship, but that wasn't the case at all. He'd cleared those vaults, with Naruto's assistance, on the night he'd returned and stashed his Clan's few precious heirlooms away in a bunker, hidden from grubby hands that wanted them. Itachi even helped him. And he knew Tsunade was left unawares of their transgressions or else she would have been on his tail the moment her negligence caught up with her, demanding answers and throwing him in cuffs.

Did the Hyuugas' seriously think him stupid enough to go along this line and play into their hands? And willingly?

Well…with the stake, he probably had.

He didn't actually care about his reputation. He didn't even care about this village. He didn't trust the village or its populace and the spies sneaking around. There was a stain in its depths and that couldn't be removed, no matter how hard they tried to rid of it.

And he despised the wretched Hyuuga clan.

The only reason he was even walking the streets was because of Naruto, his probation period that was keeping him out of prison-

 _And_ his brother.

"What a mess."

* * *

Small colourful capsules zoomed into the night air with a shrill whistle, floating above the denizens below and freefalling for a millisecond before bursting in a stream of colour in every direction, creating a crackle of sound amid the eruption of blues, reds and yellows. The crowd below became enraptured, eyes seeking the fleeting wonder of sparks that could have lasted eternally for all their grandeur imprinting into the retinas of the people frozen bodily in their spots with sheer captivation, heads thrown back and mouths opened in rapture.

A collective " _Woah_!" of amazement resonated into the air, awed even though this scene of colours was not unfamiliar. A thrumming energy that reeked of childish excitement had the crowd smiling opened mouthed and clapping their hands together vigorously at the simple _beauty_ of the fireworks.

But the sky above could not stay painted for long and it slowly blackened to its natural nightly state, scattered stars twinkling weakly and the smoky fumes of fireworks dissipating with the accompanied lower of sound.

He yawned.

And then waited a minute for another piercing signal to make its re-appearance, spinning upwards high above.

Unnatural spurts of colour.

Another similar reaction from the people.

He flexed the hands cushioning his head, stretching his legs till they threatened to dangle off the edge- _the_ _precariousness rightly startled him, it was unwelcoming and welcoming at the same time, like a thrill of piercing anxiety getting cut loose for a split shrieking second_ \- settling in more securely on the uncomfortable tiles of roof work that dug into his back. His eyes slid closed, blocking out the visage of nauseating energies flying in the air. At the very least the sounds below and above provided some substantial white noise, easing him to drift off and think.

 _Think_ for a precious second why his mother had inconspicuously urged him to wager a stake for a chance to win Hinata Hyuuga's favour and her interests, _romantically_.

Hinata. Sweet girl. Unquestionably pretty, even beautiful by other's standards. Overlooked by her clan as a weakling. Tunnel vision really. He saw the connection of morality and kindness making her a tougher person. Development, he'd name it. They did not. He vehemently disagreed with the treatment she'd suffered, though mostly unclear they were profound. They liked to revel in her misery. A sight to behold, elders harassing the young like they were still children.

Their traditional upbringing and superiority-complexes only let them see through a vision of prejudice. Too enraptured in their comforting ways to accept a different fighting style and rationale. A clouded judgment. Bigots, the lot of them.

Nonetheless, despite the shining qualities the girl held he had no eyes of attraction for her. Not even a hint.

His heated gazes were for a fiery woman named Temari. The strong, resilient, hard to the nail woman.

 _Or_.

At least it had been…

His mother's questionable intentions were a topic to ponder. Not because it was a strange request, per se, but because of the setting in which it was said. In one of their spare rooms, more of an alcove, hidden away from prying ears and eyes. Her body language indicating how tightly strung and nervy his mother was. No, there was something else going on here. His upper clan members were buzzing with energy and him poking blindly wasn't helping any. It was all very hush-hush.

Oh well, he'll find out soon enough what the drama was all about.

When he decided to open his eyes again, wide sky blue eyes that had darkened to a deep navy blue were blocking his view of the twinkling dark sky, "Hiya Shikamaru!"

The Shadow user blinked slowly, befuddled on his friend's shifty approach and wondering why he hadn't heard him. Naruto was hardly an expert on staying low.

"Naruto..." he breathed with mild vexation, lips tightening a fraction and stashing the thoughts of awe of his friend away, "You're in the way."

The Jinjuriki flapped his hands, "Sorry, sorry." and proceeded to move out Shikamaru's face, settling down on his left side. Shikamaru wriggled away, wary of his friend's jubilant exterior and wayward hand movements. If only he had the muster to let his limbs flow free like his friend, he might have been able to enjoy this evening's festival. Alas, he lay there, stiff boned and annoyed.

"Want to join me and the rest of the boys for Sake?"

Shikamaru grunted, "No."

"You never know…" Naruto waggled his eyebrows, "Some lucky girl might catch your shrewd little eyes."

"Lay off the annoyance Naruto, you know im in a relationship with Temari." The falsehood fell easily off his lips. The bitter taste at the back of his throat swelled and he swallowed hard. "Have you noticed anything different?"

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't this festival seem so out of the blue?"

Naturally, on all accounts of a hint of a fight looming over the horizon, Naruto's expression changed so quickly that for any normal person it would have given them whiplash, "What? You don't think somebody is trying to cause a stir do you? Come on Shikamaru, don't get all suspicious. It makes _me_ paranoid." He laughed nervously.

Shikamaru knew that, and felt bad about bringing it up knowing his friend had been through so much already in the past couple of months. But this was different, and important to note. He trusted his instincts, it was second to none. "I don't know what I think. I just…This gathering is far too spontaneous to brush off and it's giving me really eerie vibes." Another party rocket took off into the night. They stopped their conversation to watch the culmination of chemicals exploding.

"I'll go and have a talk with Granny Tsunade if that eases your worries," Naruto said quietly. His eyes followed the party crackers being set off down below, "Hypothetically," he began, "If it were the case. Why would you think someone would try and disturb the waters?"

"People grow bored easily," Shikamaru sat up, "Nothing stopping them from 'letting it all out'. Arguable it's their 'right'," he summoned energy to exert his senses, making sure there were no ears listening on their conversation. Satisfied to find nothing, he continued, "Ofcourse any decent and rational person would realise their selfish qualms and outbursts would do more harm than good. Letting out some steam? Sure go ahead…"

"But what comes after that? After the brawling and leaving a wreck in your wake? What's left in the tank wouldn't be anything worth fighting for and that's a pathetic path to take. Humans are fickle beings, Naruto and hold quite stupendous grudges."

He hated that this conversation had taken this turn, but the past couple of weeks had drained and heavied his shoulders. The evidence of the war was still obvious and plain, no matter how much everyone around them tried to ignore it and sweep it under the rug. The wounds of war were still too raw. "Relations between the people and their so called protectors are far too tense; these wars have sullied our reputations and trust between the people."

"So what do you suggest? A disarm and desist of the general population?" Naruto snorted derisively.

"Im not talking about the civilians, it's _us_ Naruto. It's us Shinobi."

Naruto's face had paled and disbelief lay heavy in his voice, "You must be mad to suggest an open rebellion. Not after everything we've been through."

Shikamaru eyed him judgingly, "Proper rehabilitation periods should have been mandatory right after the war. You've seen the dishevelled barracks and squads; they should have received the right care and attention. Instead, we carted them away into small rooms and isolated them from their families. Their trauma hasn't caught up with them yet and their fuses are short lit. You've seen it. There's no telling what they would do if they get set off."

"Tsunade let them off for a month-"Naruto began defensively.

Shikamaru interrupted tersely, "Doesn't that seem so little for a recovery period?" Shikamaru's gaze oozed disappointment in his friend's poor attempt at a refute and Naruto shrank back, the feline lines decorating his face wrinkling as he winced at his lack of tact.

The blonde released a pitiful sigh, as he knew he would, "We're Shinobi Shikamaru. They knew what they were getting into."

"Did _they_?" Shikamaru intoned, mockingly. "Did they really? You want to know what I think? I think the naïve glorification of war had gotten to their heads, and the clans had pressured too much upon their children. I _think_ the Leaf Shinobi's pride had pushed them too far this time. We may have won the war Naruto, but the mental trauma left behind? The families stolen of their loved ones? Nothing can ever truly fix that."

"So they're unstable."

"I'm saying they're a possible security risk."

Silence fell between them once more, Naruto's shoulders falling down from his previous joy. He huffed a breath, standing up and staring down at Shikamaru, "You're really melodramatic, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Hear it all the time," came the reply. Naruto, if he were a fool, may have believed his words for honesty and if not; then for the layers of sarcasm drooping from the Shadow user's voice gave him away.

Naruto grumbled to himself, straightening his back as his guarded gaze peered at the sky, "You fucking liar."

At that, Shikamaru's lips quirked up.

Another firework exploded.

* * *

The noise made her jump.

It startled her, from head to toe. It made her insides curl with heavy nothingness, punctured by other troubles she'd been dwelling over for the last two hours. Her ears boomed with noise. With the laughter of the children stuffing their bellies with candy till they swelled and leaving their small fingers a sticky mess, with the bellows of drunken men lost to the raucous excitement of the crowd and the titters of women nattering behind their spouses and friends.

It was unpleasant.

Wearing Sasuke's large shirt was unpleasant, also.

And it smelt heavenly and warmed her like a cocoon of fire, but _still_ -

Not pleasant.

Now that she thought about it, Sasuke never did ask her to help him with anything. She stopped walking. That was…bizarre. She could probably chalk it up to him initiating the… contract? Kami, she felt silly thinking like that. Still a strange scenario to lie in. Hinata's brows tightened as she thought back to the little collision in the markets, trying to remember their brief conversation before he invited her into Naruto's home. He hadn't said anything either after she'd come out from the shower, only ushered her to a couch while he took his own and took her dirty clothes.

Afterwards, he'd none politely kicked her out! Adding that he'd 'return' her clothes before the end of the week.

And _still_ back to the topic at hand, he'd never asked anything of service from her.

 _Huh_.

Naruto, her sweet obtrusive and oftentimes inappropriate friend, suddenly appeared in her field vision, quickly snatching her up in a bear hug that she couldn't progress fast enough to even shout. "Hinata!" he twirled her around, ignoring the pedestrians he was pissing off and making her giggle, "Wanna' come with us and drink sake at the bar? You'll have a lot of fuuuuuuuun! And I promise to keep Shikamaru's sausage fingers off you!"

"I never agreed to drink away the night with you," Shikamaru interrupted, appearing in her dazed vision. A sight to behold, really, his hair looked especially spiky and all over the place since Naruto was inducing her into a faint with his hard grip. "Hello Hinata."

She coughed weakly, " _Hi_."

Naruto shook her bodily, too animated to notice he was shaking her like a doll and turning her purple, "What do you say?"

Hinata wheezed out with a squeaky voice, " _You're squeezing me_. _Too hard_."

Naruto quickly released her, stammering apologies as he let her down on her feet. She wavered a little, but no serious harm had been done so she waved away his protests. "It's alright," she exhaled, "I'm sorry but I will not be able to join you, I'm retiring for the night."

Naruto's face fell, and it looked like she'd kicked an adorable puppy. "You'll be at the feast the day after tomorrow though?"

"Yes," she assured, patting him on the shoulder. His face instantly lifted and her heart fluttered, warmed in the belly at the smile spreading his lips. Shikamaru was shaking his head behind Naruto, sending her a knowing look. She grinned, bidding them farewell and started towards her home.

It had been a peculiar day and she had a feeling it was only going to get odder.

Especially as she had yet to meet the second, older and more mysterious brother.


End file.
